User talk:JayLR/archive03
Start new conversations at the bottom of the page. Talk page archives *User talk page archive 01 *User talk page archive 02 *User talk page archive 03 User page User 74.233.234.89 is messing up your user page. I have fixed your user page and you should block him.TyphussJediVader 23:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Typhuss. – 03:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) TyphussJediVader I was reading TyphussJediVader's talk page and about how often he gets banned. Did you know that he has already been banned from every other star trek wikia for not following the rules?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair to Typhuss he hasn't been banned from every Star Trek wikia. Why you would feel the need to bring this up when Typhuss isn't doing anything wrong on STEU, I don't know. Putting that aside, Typhuss's behaviour on other wikia sites is none of my concern in regards to my role here as an admin. As long as he is following the rules and interacting in a positive way on STEU he is welcome to continue contributing. – 05:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Copyright on own drawings Jono--Just noticed you put copyright notices on two things that I drew. What do I have to do to keep it from getting them deleted? They are my own work. Nerys Ghemor 22:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't. If you leave the licensing option blank when you upload an image it sometimes automatically puts the "No copyright info" template on. All I did was add a category to it, oh and resize them. You can just remove it and put in the description. :Image created and provided by :In the future if your uploading an image you have created select the "I took this photo myself" option in the licensing drop menu when uploading or just write in the description that the image was created by you and if the "No copyright info" template turns up just remove it. – 00:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Memory Gamma block Could you talk to user TrekkyStar about getting me unblocked on Memory Gamma, anything would help.TyphussJediVader 12:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why were you blocked? Why not just wait until it expires? – 16:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : It dosen't, its infinity.Please just talk to TrekkyStar and see if you can unblock me ok.TyphussJediVader 17:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You haven't said why you were perma-banned. – 17:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::intimidating behavior; not listening to warnings; hijacking other peoples ideas; editing many times in short amount of time. But i am very sorry for what i did on Memory Gamma and i still want you to talk to TrekkyStar to get be unblocked.TyphussJediVader 17:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I can see why you were banned. Have you talked to TrekkyStar yourself or one of the other admins over there about your ban? As I told Pikapi above what you guys get up to at other wiki sites isn't in my purview, unless I'm an active contributor there as well. – 07:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't talk to TrekkyStar when i'm blocked and i can't edit his talk page while i'm blocked.TyphussJediVader 13:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you tried editing your own talk page? – 13:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes i just did. Will TrekkyStar talk to me on my talk page and get me unblocked.TyphussJediVader 14:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No idea. – 15:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Become an active contributor on Memory Gamma and talk to TrekkyStar about my block. TyphussJediVader 21:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your pestering me and impatience doesn't do much to show that you've changed your "former" bad ways. I've told you before that you have to give people time to response to questions. I also don't know why you would want me to talk to TrekkyStar when you have no idea what I would say to him about your block. – 05:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine, i'm sorry. If you didn't want to help me all you had say was no,TyphussJediVader 14:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::"As I told Pikapi above what you guys get up to at other wiki sites isn't in my purview, unless I'm an active contributor there as well." – 15:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Image nomination question I was wanting to nominate this image because I thought it was a particularly well done photomanip, but it appears it was done by someone over at STPMA. Is that acceptable as a nomination, or are we only nominating things that were created BY STEU members? Nerys Ghemor 01:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :There is no rule that the image has to be done by a STEU user, so nominating the image is fine. – 13:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you...done! :-) Nerys Ghemor 20:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Website down Hey, what happened to your Website, I loved reading about Swiftfire and I wonder what happened. If there is a new page then please point me to it :-) :Looks like my webhost is upgrading their servers, which is why my website is offline at the moment. I couldn't see any specifics on when it would be back but last time they took down my site to do something with their servers (in June or May) they "lost" it and I had to reupload it. Anyway, thanks for telling me about my site being offline, I appreciate it. – 04:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) using a rank picture as an avatar I was wondering if I could use a Fleet Captain rank pic as an avatar on a trek forum I visit? Is it free to use or does one need permission? :Which fleet captain rank image? – 03:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The one on the red sleeve. :Can you put a link here to the specific image you're talking about? Also sign any comments on talk pages with – ~~~~. – 05:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Fleet_captain - 09:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :If this is the image you are talking about there is info regarding the usage of the rank images created by Kuro. – 12:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Spam report This (article removed) seems like definite spam and/or vandalism to me. Nerys Ghemor 22:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You should block user 70.144.70.203 for vandalism.TyphussJediVader 01:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dealt with. :One notification about a single case of vandalism is really enough. While I'm here a lot remember that I'm not here all the time so it might take a while before I'll be able to respond to any messages left on my talk page. – 04:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Hi. I just wanted to let you know about an image I deleted a few moments ago. We received a copyright notice from the creator of File:DiligentInDrydock.jpg who asked us to remove it. I informed the uploader about this on his/her user talk page. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the notification. – 18:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Block I put there, i'm sorry. But i can't removed it from the page on memory gamma because of my block you will have to removed it, do not block me i'm sorry.--TyphussJediVader 12:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't know what to do about you. Technically you didn't commit the offense on STEU and you were banned from the wiki in question for this type of behaviour. And I say above that what goes on on other wikis isn't my business as an admin here...given that banning you might not be the most appropriate thing to do. If you are really sorry you wouldn't be apologising to me but to the people you have plagiarised from. – 15:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Star Trek: Grissom episode/story articles Hi Jono, Needing your advice on something. Star Trek: Grissom, as you may know, is offered in two formats: prose and audio episodes. They both pretty much follow the same story, but three of the prose stories may comprise one audio episode. For episodes like "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come", there is both an audio episode and a prose episode. What I'm wanting your feedback on is, should I separate the audio episode from the prose episode as two separate articles? "All Rumours of Wrath, Past and To Come" (audio episode) is 3 prose stories: "All Rumours..." and the next two stories (which have their own articles). Or should I leave it as one article with two areas? Thanks for your advice! Hope you are well! --usscantabrian 01:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC)